


The Stars Above

by AnAverageGirl15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Just so many emotions, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGirl15/pseuds/AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Mon-El will always protect Kara. No matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I don't know why I wrote this. It's just all the pain. So please suffer with me.

Mon-El was wiping down the bar when he saw Kara enter. Ever since he had finally told her the truth about who he was, their relationship had been strained even more so. At her slow approach, he tried to smile at her. However, it fell when she didn’t return it. As she sat down on a stool, he prepared a club soda for her. “Hey.”

Kara adjusted her glasses quickly before taking hold of her drink. “Hi.” She started to move the ice around in her glass with the small straw as a way to try and fill the tense silence surrounding them. She didn’t know how to feel anymore, about anything. She had just started to fully accept her feelings for the man in front of her when he had revealed his secret. He was the prince of Daxam. Now she had to align all the rumors she had heard as a child on Krypton with the knowledge of the man she knew before her. She had seen him change into a decent and good man. Someone she cared deeply for. Yet, it hurt her just as deeply that he had lied for so long to her. She didn’t know if she could trust him.

She wish she could talk to Lois. Just to see how she reconciled the knowledge that Clark had lied to her for so long before revealing his own secret to her. How did she overcome that betrayal of trust? Kara had thought that her addressing her feelings for Mon-El had been tough, yet this seemed almost impossible to confront. She noticed a set of hands appear in her field of vision as Mon-El leaned against the bar. His voice broke through her thoughts as he spoke softly, “Kara?”

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly blew it out before looking up at him. Her heart clenched just slightly at his look. His eyes, which were usually filled with mirth and such a bright spirit, were sad and repentant. Swallowing thickly, she finally asked the one question that haunted her since he had told her. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you lie to us, to me, for so long?”

Mon-El felt his throat tighten at her question. Shame washed over him as he thought back to that fateful day. Scratching at his cheek, he cleared his throat before looking down at his hands. “You know, not too long ago, Alex told me right here that she thought I was a coward. The thing is, she’s right. I am one. I was ashamed of what I had done.”

Kara shook her head, confused by his words, as well as wondering when Alex had called him a coward. “Of what? For surviving?”

Shaking his head, Mon-El laughed humorlessly. “No.” If only that was it, but Mon-El had so much more to be ashamed of. “Since the moment I was born, I was told I would rule Daxam one day. I…I never wanted that and as I grew older, the more things I saw my parents do and allow, I saw that was what I would become. So, I drank. I, how did you put it, I became the frat boy of the universe. I wanted to distance myself as mush as I could from what I was going to become. It’s no excuse, I know that, but it’s what I knew. Then Krypton died, bringing death and destruction to my world, and I ran. I left my people, family and friends, to die alone. I was their future king and I left them.” His vision blurred slightly as he remembered things he had been pushing to forget. “I still hear them. The screams of my people as chunks of Krypton fell down. Sometimes I can even smell it. The burning flesh, the death.” Mon-el watched as his knuckles grew white from the tension in his hands. “I abandoned my people in their time of need and that will haunt me for the rest of my life.” He wiped his hand down his face, taking any shed tears with it. “Like I said, I’m not worth admiring. I know I haven’t proven myself yet. I know I have a lot to learn, but if you’ll still have me, I would like to continue training. I’ll do better, I promise. I didn’t have the courage to save my people. Perhaps I can save a few lives here, on this planet.”

Kara wanted to reach out in that moment and tell him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. To let him know that she did want to continue training with him. However, in that moment, a piercing ringing filled her ears before Lillian Luthor’s voice echoed clearly. “Supergirl, it’s so good to be able to speak to you again. Don’t talk, just listen. I would very much like for you to come and visit our newest facility. We even have a couple new guests that are eagerly awaiting your arrival. Your new vigilante friend, what does he call himself. Ah, yes, the Guardian. As well as, what I can only assume, is his small sidekick. Just like last time, tell anyone where you are headed and your two friends will die. And remember, they are only human and so easy to kill. You already know what will happen if you refuse, so why fight it.” Kara looked up at Mon-El, finally hearing that he was calling her name.

“Kara?”

Taking a step back, she brushed a hand over her head. Winn and James were in danger and she needed to go. She couldn’t risk their lives, even if she wanted to go get Alex to help. “I, uh, I have to go.”

Mon-El feared that he had finally done it. Pushed Kara away for good. “Kara, wait.”

Shaking her head, Kara lied, “I just need some time. Just give me some time.”

However, Mon-El saw the small crinkle between her eyebrows appear at her words. Stepping around the bar, he tried to approach her. “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“I just have to go. I’m sorry.” With that she pushed the door open and left the bar.

Mon-El stood still as the door swung close, a growing pit of something forming in his stomach. He didn’t know why, but he knew that something was wrong. That Kara was in trouble. Shaking his head, he muttered, “Screw it.” Grabbing his coat he grabbed his new cell phone he had just received, which Winn showed him how to use, and called Alex. “Alex, it’s me, Mon-El. I think Kara’s in trouble.”

* * *

Kara flew through the only glass window of the building. Shattered glass crunched underneath her boots as she tried to x-ray the building in hopes of finding her friends faster. However, she soon found out that the walls were all lined with lead. She would have to search the place room by room. She took a few more steps before Lillian’s voice came on over an intercom system. “It’s so nice of you to join us, Kryptonian. Just in time for the good part.” Kara then heard a scream of pain. Her heart dropped as she quickly began searching each room, one by one, as she shouted for her to stop, reminding Lillian that she said she wouldn’t kill them. Lillian laughed as she said, “You’re right, I did say I wouldn’t kill them. But I never said anything about a little experimentation and torture.”

* * *

Alex was gearing up with J’onn when Mon-El came in with a blast of wind behind him. “Did you find her?”

Alex nodded once. “Thankfully, after the last time, we placed a tracker on her suit that we could activate remotely if need be. She was just outside of National City when the beacon was lost. We’re heading out there now.”

Mon-El looked around before saying, “I want to help.”

J’onn shook his head as he told Mon-El, “I can’t allow that. It was different with Livewire. Now, we don’t know what we will be facing. Without your suit, you will be too vulnerable.”

Mon-El stepped closer, as he implored, “I know you guys don’t trust me right now. But this is Kara…please.” Looking at Alex, he said, “I can’t…I just want to help. Please.”

J’onn and Alex shared a look before he nodded his acceptance. Pointing a finger at Mon-El, he instructed, “Don’t you die.”

A smile spread across his face before he said, “I promise.”

* * *

Kara rushed down another hall. The only door in it was at the end. She prayed to Rao that this was the one. The screams had stopped a few minutes ago and she willed for James and Winn to be safe. Slamming the door open, she saw both her friends chained to the far wall. Rushing forward, she broke the chains as James and Winn were slowly roused awake. Kneeling, Kara asked them softly, “Are you guys okay?”

She startled as a voice sounded from the doorway. “It disgusts me to see that your kind has truly fooled humans into believing that you are their protector.”

Kara stood up, her body shielding her friends as Lillian walked more into the room. “It’s over Lillian. You’re going back to prison.”

Laughing, she shook her head. “I really don’t think so.” With that, she raised a gun and pointed it at Kara.

* * *

The team infiltrated the facility quietly. Alex was in the lead with J’onn, Mon-El right behind them, as they swept methodically through the hallways and rooms. Alex spoke softly as she looked down another corridor. “It’s like a never ending maze.”

Mon-El was about to agree when he heard footsteps coming from behind them. He shouted out a warning, allowing J’onn and Alex to take cover into two rooms. However, Mon-El wasn’t quite fast enough as he turned to push a DEO agent into one of the rooms. A bullet lodged into his left thigh, causing him to fall down in pain. He felt a hand grab onto his shirt before he was dragged into a room by J’onn as the rest of the team shot back. J’onn grimaced as he looked down at Mon-El’s leg before looking at Mon-El. “I’m sorry, but I must do this.”

With no preamble, J’onn dug his finger into Mon-El’s leg and pulled out the bullet. However, it wasn’t a normal bullet. Mon-El looked at it as J’onn inspected it. Hearing that Martian swear softly, Mon-El finally asked. “Why does it have green in it?”

“Because that’s green kryptonite.” J’onn wrapped his hand around the bullet before standing up to inform the rest of his team. Mon-El knew what it was though. Kara had told him once about it. How it weakened her. How it could even kill her.

A cold sweat started to form as he thought on that. Pushing himself up, he strained his ears to find any sign of Kara. If these people had bullets that could kill her, he had to get to her to warn her. He was about to shout in desperation and anger when he heard it. Her heartbeat. It was faint but he could follow it. Pushing the pain in his leg down, he ran as fast as he could. As he drew closer he could finally hear Lillian Luthor’s voice as she told Kara she was going to die. Mon-El pushed himself to his limit as he burst into the room as the gun went off.

He saw Kara standing in front of James and Winn, protecting them from what he was sure she thought were regular bullets. He reached his hand out as he rushed forward, trying to stop the first bullet. However, it just grazed his fingers and he knew he had missed it. When he heard the next gunshot though, he stood his ground as he placed his body between the remaining bullets and Kara. His only thought was of protecting her. Everything else happened in a blur for him.

He heard Kara’s cry of pain before he felt his own pain flare in his abdomen. Mon-El felt his body jerk back slightly as a third bullet hit him. In his peripheral, he saw J’onn enter in his Martian form before he shot at Lillian. Killing her instantly.

Alex was there moments later, gun raised, before she saw Kara on the ground clutching at her shoulder with James and Winn surrounding her. Rushing toward her sister, Alex didn’t pay any heed to anything else in the room. It was J’onn that saw Mon-El as he looked down at himself before coughing slightly, blood dripping down from his mouth. He rushed forward, catching Mon-El as he started to fall face first to the ground. He gently laid him down on his back as he applied pressure to his wounds. He knew that Mon-El wasn’t going to make it, but he couldn’t just let it happen without trying his best to stop it.

Mon-El groaned in pain at the pressure, his vision blurring around the edges. In that moment though, all he cared about was Kara. Looking at J’onn he coughed once before asking softly, “Kara?” As if she heard him, Alex shouted for J’onn in desperation. Mon-El could see the conflict in the Martian’s eyes and shook his head. “Go. Go save her.”

With reluctance, J’onn left and moved toward Alex and Kara. Alex had Kara’s head in her lap as she kept pressure on her shoulder. J’onn could see that the kryptonite poison was already spreading up into Kara’s neck as she struggled to breath. Moving methodically, he whispered his apologies before once again he started to dig out the bullet in her shoulder, her screams echoing down the hallway. It had not traveled as deeply as he imagined it should have gone, no doubt thanks to Mon-El. Once the bullet was removed, he threw it across the room as far away as he could get it from Kara. Almost immediately the wound started to heal as Kara’s breathing returned to normal. She looked at J’onn and Alex, dazed and confused to see them. “How? How did you guys know?”

Alex brushed some of Kara’s hair behind her ear before saying, “Mon-El. He called me because he thought you were in trouble.”

It was as if just his name triggered her memory of what just happened. Before she fell after being shot, she had seen his back toward her. Fear ripped through her heart as she pushed herself to sit up. “Mon-El!”

J’onn blocked her view though as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Kara. He…”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence though as she pushed past him and made her way to Mon-El’s side. Hope filled her chest briefly as she saw his chest rise and fall, only for it to shatter as she saw blood pooling underneath his body. “No.”

Mon-El knew he was dying. It wasn’t like the other times either. There was no saving him from this. No coming back. Strangely, he was at peace with it. He could feel each breath become harder to take in. Blood coating his mouth and throat. The only regret he had was not knowing if Kara was safe. Then, as if Sard above had heard his dying plea, Kara was leaning over him. Her blue eyes piercing his very being. Comets, pure and simple. He felt her grab hold of his hand as she sobbed softly. He tried to smile reassuringly at her, knowing he must have failed as her tears finally slid down her cheeks. “It’s okay. I was meant to die with my planet. It’s okay.”

Kara shook her head at his words. “No, don’t say that. You deserve to live. Just stay with me.”

Mon-El coughed as blood started to fill his mouth more. “Earth doesn’t need me, Kara, it needs you.”

Kara brought her hand up to cup his cheek as her lip quivered. “But I need you. So, stay with me. Don’t leave me. Please.”

He tightened his hold on her hand before gasping out, “I will always be with you in the stars above. Always.”

Shaking her head, Kara leaned forward, her nose brushing up against his, foreheads touching. She begged softly, “Please, stay with me.”

Mon-El slipped his hand out from her grasp and with his last strength, he tangled his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. He nuzzled her nose slightly as he whispered, “I will patiently await the night when we will be reunited in the stars.”

Kara sobbed softly as she brought both her hands to cup his face. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him for only the second time. She felt as if she could live a lifetime within it and it still wouldn’t be enough. Reluctantly, she pulled away as both their eyes fluttered open. She watched as he smiled, love shining plainly in his eyes. “Comets.”

Kara watched as his smile slipped away and his eyes slid closed, his hand in her hair slackening as he breathed his last breath. “No. Please.” A loud sob ripped through her as she leaned forward again, pressing her forehead against his. “No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know guys, just send help. *laughter turns to sobs*

Kara shook her head repeatedly, running her fingers through Mon-El’s hair, as she willed for him to breath again. To come back to her. Her fingers tightened in his hair as another sob was ripped from her chest. She had lost so much already. Too much. She couldn’t lose him. She just couldn’t. She felt her sister’s hand squeeze her shoulder twice before whispering, “Kara.”

Shaking her head again, Kara grasped for a solution. “We can save him. We can. He didn’t know he would…he didn’t know. It’s not fair. We have to save him.”

Alex felt her own tears threaten to fall. Seeing her sister in so much pain and seeing Mon-El sacrifice his life for Kara, it was overwhelming. Taking in a shuddering breath, Alex told Kara heartbrokenly, “He knew.”

Kara looked at her sister then, her cheeks wet with her tears as another half sob of pain left her. “What?”

Alex ran her hand through her sister’s hair as she said, “He knew about the bullets. It’s how we found out they were made with kryptonite. He knew.”

Kara’s eyes became unfocused as she tried to comprehend what Alex was telling her. “No. That’s not true. If he knew, why would he…Why?”

Alex wiped at Kara’s tears as she finally saw understanding cross her face and with it the soul crushing reality of what it meant. “Kara.”

Shaking her head, Kara covered her mouth with a hand as she looked at her sister. He died for her. In place of her. His words finally making sense. The world needed her, it didn’t need him. He knew that he would die and he still did it because he didn’t think his life meant enough. That her life was more important. “Alex.”

Drawing her into a hug, Alex held her tightly as she tried to soothe her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kara sobbed heartbrokenly into her sister’s shoulder as everything came crashing down. Mon-El had finally done everything right, everything she taught him and it ended with his death. He had finally become the hero she knew he was and he died for it. For her. He saw that with his death he could save Kara which in turn would save the greater good. He thought his death was a sacrifice worth taking. She didn’t know how she could live with that knowledge.

J’onn knelt down next to the two sisters as he spoke softly in Kryptonian, “He has not left you, even in the face of death.” Looking toward the ceiling and where he knew the stars shined brilliantly above them, he spoke for the first time in many years the Daxamite language, reciting a Daxamite prayer. “A prince…a king among mortal man, willing to give his life for his people. There is no greater honor. His sacrifice will not be forgotten, nor the valor he has shown this day. May the stars above guide him on his journey home, the gods welcoming him in a warm embrace as he awaits the night when we too shall join him.”

Kara grasped his hand as another sob wracked her body. She had understood everything he said, the Kryptonian and Daxamite language being very similar. J’onn leaned into her touch, his own forehead resting against the back of her head. The three of them, mourning together the loss of a a true hero.

The moment was broken at the sound of commotion at the door of the room. Two DEO agents came in, dragging a man as he shouted for them to let him go. Alex felt her chest tighten even more when her eyes landed on her father. “Dad?”

Jeremiah looked up at his daughter’s voice, his own eyes filling with tears at the sight of her. “Sweetheart.” Moving forward, the agents let him go at J’onn’s nod, Jeremiah came down to his knees and hugged Alex and Kara tightly. Pulling away, he cupped Alex’s cheek. “It’s so good to see you. Both of you.” As he turned to look at Kara, he saw Mon-El behind her. His heart stuttered in his chest. He remembered when Cadmus had held the young alien captive for days before Kara showed up. How they had experimented with him to find his weaknesses. He knew only one thing could do this to the man. “What happened?”

Kara swallowed thickly as her eyes slid shut. “He sacrificed himself to save me.”

Jeremiah looked down at his adopted daughter and saw the anguish plain on her face. Cupping her cheek he told her, “I can save him.”

Kara’s eyes shot open, hope swelling in her heart until it overflowed. “You can?”

Nodding, he said, “I can.” Looking toward J’onn, Jeremiah asked, “Can you help me?” J’onn nodded once before Jeremiah instructed him to help him bring Mon-El into another room. Kara followed closely behind with Alex right next to her as the entered a room much like the one Kara was in when Cadmus took her blood. They watched as Jeremiah with J’onn’s helped strap Mon-El to the table before Jeremiah grabbed a long pair of forceps and started to dig out each bullet one by one. Kara grimaced in pain as each bullet was revealed, the kryptonite even in those small amounts affecting her.

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm, telling her she should wait outside where the kryptonite couldn’t affect her. Shaking her head, Kara spoke softly, “No, I’m not leaving him.” Alex nodded once before she intertwined their fingers, a show of support in Kara’s greatest time of need. Alex didn’t know what would happen if her father failed at bringing Mon-El back.

Jeremiah instructed J’onn to step back as he attached what looked like jumper cords to the metal table. He then went over to a console, turning it on with a whirring sound. Kara could the static in the air around her shift as Jeremiah turned a dial a sent of large electrical current through the cords, directly into Mon-El. Kara shouted in horror as she watched Mon-El’s body jerked with the force of electricity running through him. “Stop!”

Jeremiah looked toward Kara as he turned down the amperage. “Kara, do you trust me?” At her nod, he explained, “When Cadmus captured Mon-El, they tested him to see what his weaknesses were. That’s how they found out about the lead allergy. They also found out though that his body synthesizes electrical energy to make him stronger. Just like your body uses the radiation from our sun, his body needs this to heal itself. It’s the only way.” Kara nodded once in understanding before Jeremiah turned up the amperage again, sending a shock wave into Mon-El. He turned to dial all the way until the entire circuit border shorted out, causing the building to be shrouded in darkness. The back up generator kicked in as Jeremiah moved forward to check for a pulse.

Kara rushed to Mon-El’s other side as she asked him, “Did it work?”

* * *

Kara had her eyes closed as she drifted in the night sky. Two months. It had been two months since that fateful night. Since she had heard his voice, seen his blue-grey eyes shine with love for her. Two long months of trying to act like everything was normal, when in her heart she felt as if he had taken a piece of her with him. Her fingers grazed the slight mist of a cloud as she opened her eyes to see the stars above her twinkle brilliantly. Just as she was about to close them again, she saw it. Far in the distance, not something a mere human could see. However, with her sight she was able to telescope and see it. A comet. Radiant as it streaked through the night sky, a vivid shade of blue shining in it’s wake. His voice echoed in her ears as if he was right next to her. _Comets_.

Tears gathered in her eyes just as Alex’s voice spoke softly into Kara’s comm. “Kara, you should get back here.”

Happy for the distraction, Kara flew to the headquarters with a sonic boom following in her wake. She landed gracefully on her feet as she looked around for her sister or J’onn. When she couldn’t even find Winn, she went to the only place she knew all three of them would be at. Her heartbeat increased as tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t let her heart fill with hope. Not again. She couldn’t take it being broken again.

However, when she came into the medical bay, there they were, smiles on all their faces. Alex was the first one to see her, a watery smile letting Kara know she wasn’t seeing things. His back was facing her, his strong muscles visible even beneath the shirt he wore. She must have made a noise because, suddenly, all eyes were on her. Everything slowed down as she watched him turn his head, his eyes locking with hers as his smile spread across his face. It was his smile that propelled her forward, her arms wrapping around him as her fingers tangled with his hair. She held him close, fearing he would leave her again if she let go. Kara didn’t realize she started to cry until his soothing voice washed over her as he repeatedly told her, “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Alex motioned for everyone to give them a moment as J’onn ushered the rest of the team out of the room. Pulling back, Kara looked at Mon-El as he wiped her tears from her face. She spoke softly, a quiver in her voice. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” She had wanted to sound stern, but Kara knew she failed miserably as her voice cracked when she said, “Promise me.”

Mon-El brushed her hair behind her ears, letting his hands run down her long hair before coming back up to cup her face. “I can’t.”

Kara felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She couldn’t go through this again. This pain. “Mon-El.”

He shook his head though as he wiped at her tears again. “Kara, if it’s between you and me, I will always choose you. Over and over and over again, without a doubt in my mind, without a pause in my step, and within a heartbeat of time. I will keep choosing you. I will never be a hero like you. I’m too selfish to be. While you watch after this entire city, this world, all I can think of is who is looking after you? Kara, don’t you see. I’m a selfish man that will not live in a world without you in it. You, Kara Zor-El, have taken my heart and I will willingly give of myself so you can live. Each and every time.”

Kara leaned her forehead against his, tears trailing down her cheeks at his admission. Her nose nuzzled his as she slowly came to terms with his words. She took in a shuddering breath before saying, “These last two months have been the hardest I’ve had to live. I finally felt again what it was like to not have you with me. You make me smile and laugh more than anyone I know. You bring a lightness to my world I never knew I was missing. I also saw that we had missed so much time together because I was scared. I was scared of losing you and in the end, I still did. I lost you, Mon-El, and it broke my heart. I thought I would never get another chance. If it was for Eliza finding a serum for your lead allergy, you may never have come back to me. So I’m not taking for granted another moment. I see now, that you don’t hold me back. You make me stronger. You challenge me in ways no one else can and force me to see things in a new light. I know I can’t stop you from protecting me, but maybe together, as a team, we can protect each other and this world.”

With those final words, Kara closed the small space separating their lips. The moment their lips touched it felt like coming home. The sun finally broke through the clouds and the warm rays of sun brushed her skin, filling her body with energy. Pulling away, she continued to nuzzle his nose. “I’ve thought of your name as well.”

Her heart leapt in her chest as he smiled at her. “Yeah, what is it?”

Mon-El watched as her eyes shined a vibrant blue, twin stars welcoming him home. Love swelled in his chest as she brushed his hair from his forehead. “Valor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I fixed it.

**Author's Note:**

> After some research I found that the Daxamite god is Sard. At least one of them. Just a fun factoid.


End file.
